Slippery when Wet
by 1xmocha
Summary: The pool wasn't his only passion in life...Swimming AU Oneshot


1Slippery when Wet (One-shot)

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: Atobe x Ryoma

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis nor the characters.

Summary: (Swimming AU) The pool wasn't his only passion in life...

Note: this story is dedicated to my sport in life, competitive swimming! I won't be updating my story College in America until Monday because I have to do a lake swim(in which I must swim 3.1 miles. Fun...)

Ryoma dove into the pool gracefully.

He really was good at any sport.

Pool, basketball, soccer...tennis etc. but the one that he had stuck with was swimming.

Of course the bathing suits were a little bit more uncomfortable and downright tight...

But then again it's not like he didn't have the body to show it off.

He had moved to Japan from America a year ago and started to attend Seigaku.

When he was asked to pick a sport he wasn't sure what to pick. So he had spent the afternoon doing laps in the school pool when a bunch of students came up to him and asked him to join.

"Wow! Did you see how fast he was going?"

"Fssssss..."

"Hm, data."

"Saa...I think he should join the team."

"Nya! Perfect ochibi can join the team and we can go to nationals without a doubt!"

"BURNING!"

"Um...Taka, calm down now! What he wants to do is up to him."

They were all very weird but it was something about them that lead Ryoma to join them.

He was easily the fastest swimmer.

But then he met him...

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a force to not mess with.

He had beaten Ryoma in almost every race they ever swam together.

Tezuka liked to stare at him, complementing him on his speed and form but always telling him he could get better...

Fly higher...

So Ryoma had stuck with the sport.

Tezuka had moved him and for that, he was grateful.

However the pool wasn't his only passion in life...

His life had done a complete 360 when he met _him_...

POT

There was just something about Atobe Keigo that just made you look.

It could be that he was good at swimming or it could be that he just seemed so damn perfect to everyone.

Ryoma included.

The first time they raced together Ryoma had been surprised.

Granted that he won of course, but not as much as he usually did.

When Ryoma took off his cap and goggles to say good race, something made him shiver.

It could have been the temp. of the water...

However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was probably Atobe's gaze at him.

A smirk...

Ryoma frowned.

That day was engraved in his mind forever.

POT

He saw a lot of Atobe after that.

He was always waiting for him, usually talking to captain Tezuka, after practice.

Ryoma thought it strange at first but after he spent time knowing to get to know him...

Ryoma had never fallen in love before so it was a surprise when it was for a man of all people.

But then again love comes in all forms...

Atobe took him places to eat and they even swam some too.

Atobe seemed to always be flirting with him and when questioned he answered.

"Well, what if I am?"

After that Ryoma had had his first kiss underwater.

Feeling more suffocated underwater then he ever felt holding his breath.

POT

They had spent a lot of time making out after that. In the locker room, underwater, on the starting blocks, just everywhere.

He sometimes wondered if Tezuka ever knew what went on in their indoor pool...

Sometimes Ryoma felt so aroused under Atobe's ministrations that he would die.

Atobe always teased him and gave but never took.

He wondered if Atobe didn't find him good enough or if he just had a great deal of self control.

So the next time they met Ryoma had tried to act sexy and uke-like.

It didn't seem to work that well and Ryoma was near to tears.

But then again when all else fails, take off your swim suit and invite them.

It worked.

_Really _well.

The pool had been where he had his first kiss as well as the first time he had sex, back pressed against the titled wall of the pool.

POT

They had won at nationals but Ryoma had spent their victory night sleeping with Atobe (well they did sleep...a little bit. ) under the stars.

A lot of things had changed this year and Ryoma wasn't sure where this was heading.

Atobe had stopped calling him brat(for the most part anyways) and in return he lessened the use of "monkey king" (a nickname he gave Atobe after they had had sex and Ryoma commented on his looks...)

Ryoma had also gotten a qualifying time for the Olympic trials and was invited to try out for the Olympic team.

Ryoma had excepted to the approval of his teammates, parent, and surprisingly, his lover.

Even if it meant spending a couple of months apart...

But one thing was for sure, no matter where his career took him, he always wanted to be together with Atobe.

POT

Five months later a man with a purple robe, sipping his coffee, looked at the paper as he sat on the bed.

The man smirked as he read the headline of the paper.

"_**Ryoma Echizen from Japan,15, wins 4 gold medals at this Years Olympics!"**_

Atobe put the paper down and looked lovingly at his naked lover beside him.

"Good job...brat."

TBC...

EL FIN.


End file.
